


Gingerbread & Mistletoe

by cametobuyplums



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awesome Karen Page, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Foggy thinks he's clever, Meddling Foggy, Meddling Friends, Meddling Karen, Mistletoe, Office Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: Hiding his night shift as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen is easy for Matt Murdock. The one thing he can't keep hidden is his crush on you. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page plot together to bring you and Matt together at the office holiday party.





	Gingerbread & Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece I originally posted on Tumblr for a Writing Challenge hosted by buckysbeardliness. My prompt/ scenario was "office holiday party".

Matt wanted to kill Karen and Foggy. Alright,  perhaps not  _ kill _ them, but seriously injure them at the very least. He prided himself on his ability to keep a secret, after all, they had no clue about his nightly shift as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. And yet, they had somehow worked out his deepest, darkest secret of all. 

His crush on  _ you _ .

It had been a chance accident, quite literally. You had bumped into him on the stairs, almost spilling what he sniffed out as a gingerbread latte immediately. It smelled almost as sweet as you. A string of apologies had fallen from your lips but he had been quick to reassure you that no harm was done. You weren’t satisfied, insisting he take the peppermint hot chocolate you had bought for your boss. That was how Foggy had found the pair of you half an hour later, sitting on the stairs, empty cups in hand but with broad smiles and pink cheeks.

Unable to keep the information to himself, Foggy had eagerly told Karen, teasing Matt until his face was as red as his glasses. As the months progressed, the pair desperately tried to play cupid to little avail. When the first flakes of snow blanketed the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, Karen decided it was going to take a grand gesture.

Karen’s grand gesture resulted in an office holiday party. Everyone in the building was invited of course, but she was quite clear in her instructions to Matt; if he wanted to see you at the party,  _ he _ had to be one to invite you.

The scent of your perfume announced your arrival, Matt’s ears pricking up instantly as the tender floral blend of cherry blossom and milky almond notes. There was something else too, a hint of spice that he now only associated with you. He was quick to deduce you were wearing a pair of high heels, new ones, because your footsteps were a little wobblier than normal and there was the definite swish of a skirt. It brought a smile to his face, knowing that you made an effort to dress up and he could only hope that your reason to change out of your prim and proper suits was him.

“Hi, Matt.” you breathed, the tickle of mint faintly fanning him.

“Y/N,” he smiled, twiddling his cane between his hands. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“You asked me, how could I say no?”

The heat radiating from you was proof enough that you were blushing, probably at how forthcoming your words had been and it made Matt’s smile widen. You were convinced you were terrible at flirting, especially when it came to Matt Murdock. Somehow the flirtatious phrases you formed in your head came out as gobbledygook and you would fret yourself into a fluster, certain you had blown your chance. All it would take was one of his charming smiles, slightly lopsided but genuine, to make you trip over your own words. There was just something about him that was so soft and sweet, his unseeing eyes full of warmth and his every demeanour was gentlemanly. A stark contrast to the man you knew he was in the courtroom.

“I’m sure someone as pretty as you has a dozen party invitations this time of year.”

Unbeknownst to you, Matt heard the skip of your heartbeat, his own pulse racing as his endearment towards you swelled from your involuntary reaction. He felt like a teenage boy again, secretly thrilled at making the prettiest girl smile and swoon. You couldn’t hold back your giggle and Matt swore he felt his heart soar at the beautiful sound. It was that precise moment that sealed his decision. Today would be the day he would act on his feelings.

Foggy appeared out of nowhere, the words halting in Matt’s throat as his best friend bounded over and shoved something on his head. Hiding his annoyance, his fingers scrabbled at the foreign object now sitting atop his mop of hair.

“Very nice.” you giggled, hiding your grin behind a hand. “It suits you, Matt.”

Foggy cackled appreciatively, bowing shortly as Matt discovered it was a halo constructed entirely out of tinsel. Scowling as loose straggles of tinsel caught in his hair, his gaze moved in the direction of Foggy, a questioning eyebrow cocked.

“What?” grinned Foggy defensively. “Y/N thinks you look great, right, Y/N?”

“Definitely.” you agreed, and Matt flashed a short smile at your truthfulness. “We have a Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, I can’t think of anyone better to be our angel.”

Your eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, the realisation of your words dawning upon you. You couldn’t have been more of an awkward flirt even if you tried. You’d never been so embarrassed, especially when Foggy burst out in a fit of chuckles and you stammered out an excuse about saying hello to your boss before dashing off. Matt scolded Foggy, slapping him with the halo before tilting his head as he sought out your voice.

You had retreated to the kitchenette, greeting the other guests that you knew and offering round the tin you had brought along. You busied yourself, shoving a cookie in your mouth as your voice replayed like a broken record in your mind. Although the redness from your cheeks had dissipated, your body still crippled every time you cringed. You were going to lose sleep over that one for  _ weeks _ .

“You really like gingerbread.”

Matt’s voice made you jump, and you quickly swallowed the lump of cookie in your mouth as you brushed the stray crumbs off your chin. He stood in the doorway, looking every bit as handsome as the day you met him. Tinsel strands were still entwined in his hair, silver sparkles amidst the chestnut brown locks. He was smiling again, but there was nothing false there, no mockery of any kind. Only earnest warmth.

“I’m a Christmas cliche.” you admitted apologetically. “But, I  _ love _ gingerbread.”

“I think it’s nice.”

“Just nice?” you echoed teasingly.

“A little more than nice.” he replied, equally as teasingly.

“I think you can do better than that.”

Reaching out, you took his hand, your heart thudding as your fingers brushed. Trying desperately to calm the blush creeping up your neck, you pressed a gingerbread man into Matt’s palm. He didn’t pull away immediately, and you hoped you hadn’t just imagined the way he slowly dragged his hand back, the corners of his mouth twitching into a big grin. You prided yourself on the gingerbread cookies you baked every Christmas, and this time was no different except that you craved Matt’s approval. After all, the way to a man’s heart was with good food.

“Wow,” he marvelled, the gingerbread man now missing a head. “This is amazing!”

“Really?” you exhaled, hands clasped together.

“Really.” he confirmed, taking another nibble. “I’m beginning to see the gingerbread obsession now.”

“It’s not an obsession.” you laughed with a roll of your eyes.

Matt cocked his head to one side, chewing on the gingerbread remains thoughtfully and you stared him down for a matter of seconds before conceding that it was actually an obsession.

“Uh, Matt?” you said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“You have some icing on you.”

Matt felt along his face, his fingers smearing the snow white icing further and you giggled, plucking a red napkin from the pile beside you. Seeking his permission, your heart skipped a beat when he moved his cane aside, the softest of smiles earnestly answering your unspoken question. Gently, you swiped at the corner of his mouth.

It was the closest you had ever been to Matt, and he wondered if you could hear his heart beating as loudly as he could hear yours. The soft cotton of your sweater rubbed against his shirt, and he itched to reach out and pull you closer. You seemed to be thinking along the same lines, at least he hoped so, your other hand cupping his jaw as you wiped off the last of the icing.

Your gaze fell to his lips, your heart screaming at you to take that step and kiss him. You had been dreaming about it for  _ weeks _ , and this was the  _ perfect _ opportunity. It wasn’t the best description, nor the most sensual, but he was just so soft and huggable, with his floppy hair and gentlemanly manners. And that smile, it was the kind that rendered you speechless, leaving your legs like jelly and your brain a messy mush. You should just kiss him.

“Hey, Matt- oh, sorry!”

Foggy’s appearance disturbed the magic, your face rapidly colouring the same shade of red as Matt’s tie. Jumping back, you dodged Matt’s outstretched hand and hurtled back out into the safety of the bustling party, catching only the beginning of the frustration he directed towards his friend.

After that little excursion, you did your best to hide amongst the other partygoers, jumping from group to group the second you caught a whiff of Matt. He knew what you were doing, naturally and he extended the courtesy of letting you have your space. Unwilling to force anything upon you, he scowled his way through the next half an hour, flawlessly pretending he was engrossed in a conversation with the social workers from across the hall but all the while shamelessly listening out for you.

It wasn’t particularly tasking, not when the accountant who had cornered you had consumed so much of Karen’s punch. His words had gradually grown more slurred and you politely made small talk, searching for an escape route but your uneasiness was obvious. Muttering about finding yourself a drink, you headed straight for the table at the far end of the office and helping yourself to a glass of Karen’s punch. Luckily, there was some left and you quickly discovered why. Your tastebuds could detect at least three different kinds of alcohol and decided you were happy sticking to the sparkling grape juice that remained untouched.

“Y/N?”

Instinctively, you whirled around at the sound of Matt calling your name and were met with his mouth on yours, freezing you to the spot. It was a chaste peck, nothing more, but just the feel of his lips was enough to send your heart into overdrive. He was just so gentle, and evidently just as shy if the pink tinge on his cheeks was anything to go by.

Matt shifted nervously and your brows furrowed as you tried to string a coherent sentence together. A few giggles and coos rippled through the office, but you only blushed harder, suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl in front of her crush.

“Uh, mistletoe.” blurted Matt.

“Mistletoe?” you blinked, looking up. “There’s no mistletoe?”

Matt visibly gulped, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as his face reddened.

“Foggy!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
